A Living Nightmare
by Daisyangel
Summary: This story finally has a title! Warrick goes to a conference and Sara is kidnapped leaving Lindsey and their daughter alone. Please r/R! Also read and review my story Daisy Petals. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Title: don't have one but one would be appreciated

Author: Dacia

Rating: T to be safe

Pairing WS

Summary: Warrick is gone to a conference and his wife Sara is kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with CSI or any of its spin offs.

A/n Hey guys this is my first WS fic. This idea has been floating around my head for quite a while. This has not been betaed and I am sick with a nasty cold so all mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be used to cook my lunch. So no flames, please.

8888888888

Chapter 1 Ella Margaret and Sar-Bear

Warrick Brown wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and nuzzled his mouth against her neck. "Rick, you have to get going if you don't want to miss your flight," Sara said softly.

"I know Sar-Bear but I hate leaving you and Ella. I wish Nick could have gone to this conference instead," Warrick said wistfully.

"I know, sweetheart. Griss wouldn't ask you to go if he didn't think you were the better candidate. Come on Rick go and say good bye to Ella Nick's going to be here soon. I have to get some sleep so Lindsey Ella and I can go shopping before I leave for work and have Lindsey watch Ella."

"Ok where is Ella?"

"She's in her room coloring I think," Sara replied. Warrick just nodded and turned and headed towards their daughters room with Sara right behind him.

8888888888

Warrick smiled at the sight of his four-year-old daughter she was sitting on her bed with a Dora the Explorer coloring book on her lap. She had her mother's beautiful brown hair but his green eyes. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey El I am about to leave can I have a hug please, baby girl?"

"When will you be back?"

"In four days, sweetheart."

"I'm gonna miss you, Daddy," Ella said as she got up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Warrick smiled down at his little girl then picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You be good for your Mommy, ok, sweetie?"

"I will be I love you Daddy I wish you didn't have to go," Ella replied as she buried her head against Warrick's shoulder.

"I know baby girl, I know," Warrick said softly as he gave her one last hug and kiss then placed her gently back on her feet and she scampered back over to her bed and her coloring book. Warrick turned and headed out of the room when he heard Nick knock on the door.

"Hey Nicky thanks for driving me to the air port."

"Don't mention it Rick. I promise I will keep an eye on Sara and Ella for you while you're gone to Miami."

"Thanks man, and watch out for Sara she's only two months pregnant but it is never to early to make sure she eats healthy and takes care of herself. Nick just nodded as Sara walked up behind Warrick and put her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

"We will be fine now you better get going."

"I love you Sar-Bear take care of yourself and I will see you on Wednesday, ok?"

"Yes I love you to call me when you get settled in the hotel," Sara said as he released her picked up his bag and headed out the door with Nick right behind him. Once they had left Sara went to check on her daughter and see if she wanted to take a nap with her. Once she had gotten Ella settled in her bed she climbed in next to her and drifted off to sleep with her daughter's head on the pillow next to her.

8888888888

Sara opened her eyes as the alarm went off signifying that if she wanted to have time for shopping that she needed to get up and get herself and Ella ready.

"Lets get up and we can have some lunch, ok Ella?"

"Ok Mommy can we have Spaghetti O's?"

"Sure we can angel," Sara said as she got out of bed and began to fix herself and Ella lunch. They were both dressed and bathed when Lindsey and Catherine showed up.

"Hey Linds you ready to go shopping?" Sara asked.

"Yeah you bet I am."

"Behave your self Lindsey and I will see you tomorrow when I pick you up after work," Catherine said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I will don't worry, mom."

"Auntie Catwin, Lindsey!" Ella cried as she came running into the hall.

"Hey their, sweetie you ready to go shopping with Mommy and Cousin Lindsey? Then to have cousin Lindsey baby-sit you tonight," Catherine asked as she picked up the little girl and began to tickle her. Ella just nodded through her giggles.

"Well lets get going so I can make sure I'm at work in time," Sara said as she stood their with her and Ella's coats in her hand. Lindsey and Ella agreed and they were off.

8888888888

Sara smiled as she saw the fourteen-year-old and the four-year-old interacting. Lindsey had been bugging Warrick and Sara sense Ella was two to be allowed to baby-sit, but both of them and Catherine insisted that she had to wait until she was at least thirteen so she had been Ella's regular babysitter for a year now. "Ok girls I think it's time to go back home. I need to get ready for work," Sara said as they finished up ice cream cones. She was met with groans from both girls.

"Mommy do we have to?" from Ella, and "Awww Aunt Sara but we're having so much fun," from Lindsey. Sara just smiled and walked back to the car with the two girls on her left side with Ella holding on to one of each of their hands.

"Linds, if Warrick calls the house have him call my cell phone, ok?" Sara said as she unlocked the door.

"Ok Aunt Sara," Lindsey replied. The two girls ran in ahead of her. Ella ran to her room to put away her new clothes and her new toy. Lindsey sat down at the kitchen table to look at her new magazine. As Sara turned to head down the hall she noticed that something was wrong. She barely had time to yell out a warning to Lindsey before she was knocked out and dragged to the door and out of it leaving her purse on the floor. Lindsey jumped up in alarm "No don't take Aunt Sara!" Lindsey shouted only to be hit over the head and crumple to the ground. She just hoped and prayed that Ella would stay in her room until they went away. The second attacker kicked her for good measure and as she lashed out in anger she managed to dig her nails into his leg and draw blood and break the skin.

"You filthy little bitch," the attacker swore as he ran out the door, slamming it behind him. That was the last thing Lindsey heard before she lost consciousness.

8888888888

Ella was just about to come out of her room when she heard her mommy shout for Cousin Lindsey to look out. Then all of a sudden she heard someone scream and Lindsey yell no don't take Aunt Sara. She ran to her closet as soon as she had heard the first scream. She remained hidden in her closet with Mr. Snuggles her favorite teddy bear that her Uncle Nicky had given her when she was a baby, for a few more minutes before climbing cautiously out and walking out of her room. She ran into the living room and stopped at the sight of Lindsey lying on the floor with blood coming from her head the door not shut all the way and her Mommy's purse lying on the floor with everything falling out of it. "Lindsey, Lindsey, is you awake," Ella called softly. She was scared when Lindsey didn't respond. Ella ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Normally in this situation she would call her Daddy but sense he was gone she decided to call her Uncle Nicky. She dialed a number that she had been taught and knew by heart and waited for him to pick up the phone and save her.

8888888888

Nick was just finishing his coffee and had grabbed his keys, badge, gun, and cell phone when it rang. He glanced at the display and saw that it was Sara's number.

"Hey Sar, what's up?"

"Unca Nicky?" came a small timid voice.

"Ella, what's wrong, sweetheart? Where's your Mommy and Lindsey?"

"Mommy was took and Lindsey is sleeping on the floor with blood on her head. I can't get her waked up. I'm scared Unca Nicky," Ella said softly as she sniffled and began to cry.

"Shh its ok I will be their as soon as I can just calm down. I'm going to stay on the phone with you ok, sweetie."

"Ok," Ella replied.

"I have to call Uncle Jim on my other phone but I won't put my cell phone down," Nick explained as he grabbed his cordless and punched in Brass's number.

"Brass," came the kert voice.

"Brass, it's Nick we have a situation. Sara's been kidnapped, Lindsey is unconscious and appears to have a head wound and Ella is all alone and terrified."

"Shit!"

"My thoughts exactly," Nick said.

"Unca Nicky?"

"Yes what do you need sweetie?"

"I'm scared and I'm sorry for whatever I did tat was bad."

"You didn't do anything wrong, ok, sweetie? Uncle Jim and I will be their soon, I promise."

"I will be at your house in ten minutes," Brass said on his other ear.

"Ok I'm going to hang up with you so I can still talk to Ella, and keep her calm," Nick added in an under tone so that the little girl wouldn't hear.

"Ok see you in ten," Brass said as he hung up and Nick turned his attention back to his god daughter.

"You still hanging in their Ella?"

"Yeah Unca Nicky."

"Do you have Mr. Snuggles with you?" Nick asked referring to a teddy bear that Nick had given her when she was born.

"Yes he and I hid in the closet when I heard Mommy and Lindsey yelling."

"That was the right thing to do. You are very brave, sweetheart. Why don't you tell me about what you bought today ok, Ella?"

"I got a pink dress with little flowers, some pretty blue sandals, a t-shirt with Dora on it and a new doll I wanted." Nick listened to her talk about what she had bought and what all they did as he and Brass who had shown up when Ella was telling him what he bought at his house hopped in Brass's car and headed to Warrick and Sara's with sirens wailing.

8888888888

The first thing that Nick noticed as he and Brass pulled up in front of Sara and Warrick's house was that the door was slammed so hard that it was flung back open part way. "Unca Nicky, I hear sirens," Ella said softly as she sniffed again and a small frightened sob escaped.

"It's ok honey it's me and Uncle Jim, ok sweetie?"

"Ok," Ella said softly. The sight that met their eyes made the veteran detective stop in shock and the CSI blink back tears. The living room was a mess. Sara's purse was strewn all over the floor their appeared to be a patch of blood near the edge of the hall where she was apparently knocked down. Lindsey was lying next to the kitchen table and appeared to be holding her right arm out at an angle so as not to destroy evidence. Maybe she scratched the attacker Nick thought as he looked at the young teen lying on the floor. He could tell that she was in pain even though she was unconscious. Ella was sitting next to her with the phone and the teddy bear in her hand. The moment Ella saw Nick she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Nick had seen her running to him and knelt down and opened his arms just in time to catch the shaking and frightened little girl and lift her into his arms.

"Shh, it's ok angel your safe. Just breathe Ella its ok," Nick said as he stroked her hair and rocked back and forth hoping to calm the little girl in his arms. Just then they all heard a groan and they all turned to Lindsey. Lindsey opened her eyes but was too disoriented to really realize where she was and who was in the house. Brass knelt down by Lindsey to talk to her.

"Lindsey, its Uncle Jim and Uncle Nick do you know where you are?"

"No what happened?" Lindsey asked in a groggy and confused voice.

"Don't worry about it right now. We're going to get you to the hospital so you can get checked out ok, sweetheart?" Brass asked. Lindsey just nodded and closed her eyes. Brass was unhappy to see that she had lost consciousness again. Brass reached for his phone and called the medics while Nick called Grissom to tell them that they had at least one case for tonight and it wasn't one that anyone of them wanted to ever have to process.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know I promised to have this out earlier this week but I haven't had a good week. So review it would make my week so much better, please.

8888888888

Warrick let out a sigh as he put his bag in the overhead compartment and then got comfortable in the aisle seat. He noticed that there was a mom and her little girl sitting next to him. "Hi Mister what's your name?" the little girl asked.

"Warrick, what's yours?"

"Lily and I'm four years old."

"Stop bothering the nice man, sweetheart. I'm sure he has other things to do rather than talk to a little girl," her mother gently admonished.

"Don't worry about it I have a daughter who's about her age.

"What's her name?" Lily asked.

"Ella," Warrick replied.

"My name's Katy. If she gets too much just tell her to stop," Lily's mom said as she gave him a small smile. Warrick just smiled back. "Are you going to Miami for business or pleasure?" Katy asked.

"Business I'm a CSI for the LVPD and am going to the conference in Miami," Warrick replied.

"That's what my Uncle Eric is too," Lily piped up.

"That's why we're going to Miami to visit my brother Eric. My husband couldn't go because he had a deadline at work to meet," Katy explained.

"Do you mean Eric Delko?" Warrick asked. Katy nodded with a curious look on her face. "One time one of our cases brought me and one of my co-workers to Miami and I met him."

"Oh I see well it is a small world after all. I'm hoping to see my sister Marisol as well especially sense Eric will have to attend that conference. I have to go to the bathroom, what about you, angel?" Katy asked turning to Lily.

"Nope not me, Mommy."

"I'll watch her while you go," Warrick offered.

"Thanks I won't be long you be good for Warrick, angel."

"I will don't worry, Mommy." Katy just nodded and stood up but stumbled and would have fallen if Warrick hadn't put out his hand and steadied her. Warrick turned to the little girl sitting next to the window who was coloring in a Dora the Explorer coloring book.

"You like Dora?"

"Yes I do."

"So does my daughter." Katy smiled as she came back and Warrick stood up to let her in. Warrick and her daughter were talking and generally having fun. Not long after the plain took off Lily was sound asleep and Warrick leaned back and let his thoughts wander back to five years ago. He and Sara had only been dating for two months when Sara informed him that she was one month pregnant. They were both scared but overjoyed. They got married two months later and Ella Margaret Brown was born six months later on August 5th. Warrick dozed off with a smile on his face as thoughts of his wife, daughter, and their unborn child flashed through his mind.

8888888888

Grissom was sitting in the break room enjoying the calmness of the lab right before shift. All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door frame. He looked up to see Catherine standing in the doorway.

"Hey Cath, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen Sara? It's not like her to not be here so close to shift."

"Well you know how she gets when she's with Linds and Ella, I wouldn't worry."

"Your right well I will see you in a bit I'm going to get some coffee," Catherine replied as she turned and headed down the hall. Just then Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Griss, its Nick." Grissom could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

"It's Sara she's been kidnapped Ella is unharmed but Lindsey was hurt. I'm at their house right now with Brass."

"Stay their we will be their soon. We don't have any cases tonight so this will be top priority."

"Ok but just hurry Griss."

"I will," Grissom said as he hung up his phone and headed out of his office with a heavy heart.

8888888888

Catherine was surprised to walk into the break room and to see that Greg was the only one in the room.

"Hey Greg you seen Nick or Sara?"

"Nope it is weird that their both not here," Greg commented thoughtfully. Catherine was about to say something else when Grissom walked into the room and she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong, Griss?" Greg asked.

"We only have one case tonight and it is high priority," Grissom said solemnly.

"What is it, Gil?" Catherine asked.

"A kidnapping it's Sara she was taken. Ella was unharmed but Lindsey was hurt. Nick and Brass are at Sara and Warrick's."

"Lindsey oh my gosh how badly? Sara oh no someone has to call Warrick!" Catherine cried.

"That was all I was told now get your kits and meet me in the garage," Grissom said as he turned and headed out of the room. Catherine let out a frightened sob and a few tears slid down her cheeks. Greg noticed and pulled her in for a hug.

"C'mon Shh its ok Cath. I promise it will be ok," Greg said soothingly.

"Thanks a lot, sweetie."

"No problem now let's get going and find our girl, ok?" Catherine just nodded and they ran to catch up with Grissom.

8888888888

Nick breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the Tahoe's pull up in front of the house. Catherine was out of the Tahoe before it had come to a complete stop. She took off running to the house. Nick saw her flying towards him and put out his arms, catching her and stopping her forward progress.

"Let me go. I need to see my daughter. Let me go, Nicky!" Nick gently shook her shoulders.

"Catherine hold on. We need to let the guys in to start processing. I promise that Lindsey isn't injured very badly," Nick said softly. Catherine visibly relaxed and caught sight of Ella who was standing as close to Nick as she could. She knelt down next to her.

"Hey Ella, do you know what happened, sweetheart?"

"No not really. Alls I know is that Mommy was took and Lindsey was sleeping on the floor with blood on her head and I couldn't get her waked up," Ella said as her bottom lip began to tremble and she looked up at Nick fearfully.

"That's very good you're very brave. What did you do when all of this happened?" Catherine asked as Nick picked Ella back up and settled her in his arms.

"I hid in the closet," Ella mumbled into Nick's shoulder. Catherine raised her eye brows in a questioning manner.

"She hid in her closet," Nick clarified. While this was going Grissom and Greg had walked into the house and started processing.

"This looks like where the perp knocked Sara down," Greg said as he pointed to a patch of blood that was next to the hallway and next to Sara's purse which had been tipped over.

"Keep looking and see what else you can find," Grissom instructed as he walked over to where Jim was standing next to Lindsey who was being checked out by the EMTS.

"How is she, Jim?"

"She's ok she has a concussion and is unconscious. She also has a couple of broken ribs and it looks like she has some skin and blood under her right hand. She was holding that at an angle as if she was protecting evidence," Brass finished with a small smile. Grissom just chuckled.

"Well I guess she paid more attention to evidence collecting and what her mother told her than we thought. Are you going to the hospital with her?"

"Yes and I think Ella should come and get checked out. I know she isn't harmed but I think she is suffering from shock. All though I have a feeling that Nicky will have to come with her. She hasn't left his side sense he got here," Brass explained. Both men stood back as the EMTS lifted the stretcher with the young teen on it and began to walk towards the door with Brass and Grissom following close behind. Grissom turned at the door and addressed Greg.

"Greg, keep processing I will be back to give you a hand in a moment. Catherine and Nick are going to the hospital with Ella and Lindsey."

"Ok, Griss."

8888888888

Catherine had her eyes on the front door and ran over to her daughter the moment she saw the stretcher come through the door.

"Lindsey can you hear me, baby? It's Mom, sweetie."

"She's unconscious and has a mild concussion and a couple of broken ribs the EMT explained.

"Are you going to Desert Palms?" Jim asked. The EMT just nodded.

"Nick, I think Ella should get checked out mainly for shock," Grissom said.

"Yeah I do to," Nick said softly as he leaned down to talk to Ella.

"We're going to go to the hospital, ok angel?" Ella just nodded and clung tighter to Nick. Nick followed Catherine into the ambulance and headed for the hospital with Ella on his lap.

"Does Warrick know what's going on, Nicky?" Catherine asked. Nick drew in a sharp breath.

"I can't believe that I didn't do that," Nick exclaimed as he reached for his cell phone and called Warrick's phone. Unfortunately he must not have landed yet because his phone was still off.

"Hey Warrick its Nick. Call me whenever you get this ok, man? No matter what time it is," Nick said as he hung up his phone and stared down at Lindsey who was beginning to regain consciousness.

8888888888

Warrick woke up due to a terrifying dream he was having. Someone had come into his home kidnapped Sara, scared Ella and hurt Lindsey. Katy looked worriedly at the young man next to her. He was thrashing around and saying "No don't hurt Sara, please." Katy reached over and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Warrick wake up it's only a dream," Katy said softly. Warrick opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. "Are you ok, Warrick?"

"Yeah just a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it," she asked gently.

"I dreamed that someone had attacked Sara frightened Ella and harmed one of my best friends daughter who is an honorary niece of mine. She's Ella's babysitter," Warrick explained shakily.

"I'm sure that everything is ok," Katy reassured him quickly.

"Yeah you're probably right," Warrick agreed as he turned his attention to the attendant who was waiting for his drink request.

8888888888

Sara's head was pounding and she felt light headed. She could tell that she was in a car and the lack of sounds alerted Sara to the fact that she was in the desert somewhere. All of a sudden the car stopped and she was grabbed roughly by the arm and propelled towards a building. Sara struggled and kicked her attacker. Momentarily stunned he loosened his grip on her and she ran. Unfortunately for Sara she forgot their was another attacker and he grabbed her and penned her to the ground. Sara grimaced at the sound of her cell phone being crushed as she was wrestled to the ground. She kicked and hit but he tied her hands and ankles together and then blind folded her. "Get up you filthy bitch," snarled one of the attackers as he drug her to the building and threw her into the building head first causing her to lose her footing and hit the ground hard hitting her head on the way down. Her attackers laughed and began pulling off her clothes.

"No please don't do this," Sara pleaded. One of the men slapped her across the face causing her to see stars while the other man climbed on top of her and began to violate her. At first she fought but finally she just lie still after being kicked and hit repeatedly and let the tears of anger and fear stream down her face. Her only distraction was thinking of her daughter and Lindsey and praying that they were all right and unharmed. Once the attacker was done he got up and headed towards the door with the other attacker.

"Who are you guys?" Sara asked as she tried to sit up but had to bite back a moan of pain.

"All in due time you will know who we are, all in due time." Sara shuttered at the malice in his voice as the door slammed leaving her in her own private hell. Sara curled up in a ball and let the sobs take over as she thought about her family and how frightened her little girl must be and she hoped and prayed that Catherine wouldn't hate her for putting Lindsey in danger. Finally the sobs stopped and she fell into a wrestles sleep.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine paced the waiting room anxiously awaiting news of her daughter.

"Cath, sit down, wearing a groove in the floor won't help," Nick said gently. He was sitting in a chair with Ella on his lap. A doctor was going to check her out in a few minutes.

"I know, but I can't help but worry," Catherine defended herself.

"Yeah, I know." Just then a doctor came into the room.

"Ms. Willows?"

"Yes, how's Lindsey? How's my daughter?"

"She has a mild concussion, numerous bruises and two cracked ribs. We'll keep her overnight for observation but she's going to be fine."

"Your sure?" Catherine confirmed. The doctor nodded. Nick and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" the strawberry blonde requested.

"Sure, she's in room 111, fourth door on the left," the doctor answered. Thanking the doctor and making sure Nick would be okay on his own with Ella Catherine made her way to her daughter's side.

"Now what can I do for you?" the doctor questioned addressing Nick.

"This little one needs to be checked out for shock. She was involved in the same incident that Lindsey was involved in," Nick explained.

"Of course, if you'll follow me," the doctor instructed. Nodding Nick got up and followed the doctor to a room just across the hall from Lindsey's. Walking over to the bed Nick gently sat Ella down on it. She was still clutching Mr. Snuggles tightly in her arms.

"Hi, what's your name, kiddo?" the doctor asked softly.

"Ella Brown," she answered softly.

"That's a pretty name, my name is Dr. Smith. How old are you?"

"I'm this many," she said holding up four fingers.

"Wow, such a big girl. I'm going to give you a quick check up, okay?"

"No," she whimpered.

"It won't hurt, sweetheart. Dr. Smith just needs to make sure your okay," Nick soothed. Ella scooted farther up the bed and clutched the teddy bear even tighter.

"I tell you what, why don't I give your teddy bear a check up first so you can see that it doesn't hurt? How does that sound?" asked the doctor. Nodding the little girl placed the bear in the doctor's outstretched hands.

"Does this cute little guy have a name?"

"Mr. Snuggles, Unca Nicky gave him to me when I was bornd," she answered. Smiling at the small girl, the doctor started examining the bear. Twenty minutes later, both the bear and Ella were declared perfectly healthy. Thanking the doctor Nick made his way out of the hospital room trying to figure out what he should do next. Brass and Catherine were in Lindsey's room so he decided to visit the teen.

"Lindsey!" Ella shouted when she saw her favorite babysitter.

"Shh, inside voice," Nick scolded gently.

"Hey Ella, are you okay?" Lindsey asked. She'd regained consciousness shortly after they'd arrived at the hospital. Ella nodded before putting her thumb in her mouth and beginning to suck on it.

"I had a uni bring your Denali with Ella's booster seat in the backseat. Grissom wants you and the little munchkin at the lab," Brass said scooping the tiny girl into his arms and tickling her until she laughed.

"What about me?" Catherine questioned.

"He said you can stay with Lindsey."

"No, Mom, go to work."

"Lindsey," Catherine argued.

"No, you have to, Mom. You have to go to work so you can find Sara," the teen pointed out.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Catherine clarified?"

"Yes, Mom. Just find Sara, I can't look for her, so you've got to find her for me," Lindsey said sadly.

"Oh, honey, it's not your fault this happened. There was nothing you could do," Catherine told her daughter.

"But…" Lindsey broke off as Nick held up a hand.

"Your mom's right, kiddo. You couldn't have stopped this from happening," Nick interjected. Lindsey nodded in understanding, she knew her mom and Nick were right but she couldn't help still feeling guilty. Ella yawned and rubbed her eyes. Looking at his watch Nick noted that it was already 8:30.

"I think it's time I get this little lady to the lab. I'll see you two later," Nick said placing a sweet kiss on both Catherine's and Lindsey's cheeks before getting the keys to his Denali from Brass and walking a sleepy and hungry Ella out to his car. --------

"I got a match on the print," Mandy said talking to Greg.

"Who?

"Aaron and Abe Carter," Mandy said printing out the paper and pulling their picture up on the screen. Reaching for the paper she handed it to Greg.

"Arrested for three counts of rape three years ago. They were released a month ago," Greg read from the paper."

"Let's just hope we find her soon," Mandy said softly. "Who were the CSI's on the case?"

"Warrick and Sara," Greg remembered.

"That explains why they took Sara," she said. Greg nodded sadly he just hoped they'd find her soon for everyone's sake.

"Thanks, Mandy, I'm gonna tell Griss what you found," Greg said turning and heading for his bosses office. -----------

Flopping on to the hotel bed, Warrick pulled out his cell phone and dialed his house to check on the girls. He frowned slightly when Lindsey didn't answer, but he looked at his watch and noticed it was around dinner time so she and Ella were probably eating outside and had forgotten to take the phone outside. After leaving a message on his machine he called Sara's cell.

"I'm sorry, the wireless customer your trying to reach is currently out of range." Sighing in disappointment, Warrick disconnected the call. Sara must have a case in a spot with no reception, maybe a case in the desert. Just then he noticed the envelope icon on his screen indicating he had a voicemail. Selecting the icon he called into his voicemail and listened to the message. A knot began forming in his stomach. Something about his best friends' voice alerted him to the fact that something was wrong. Clicking off Warrick immediately called nick. He groaned in frustration when his phone went right to voicemail.

"Hey, Nicky, calling you back. Call me when you get this, bye." Hanging up he grabbed his agenda and scanned it. He realized it was time to head down to the dinner the locals were putting on.

When he reached the banquet room he was beckoned over to the Miami CSI team's table.

"Hey, long time, no see, Warrick," Calleigh greeted.

"Hey there, Cal. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you and your family?"

"They're doing well," he answered. Taking his seat he addressed Eric.

"Hey, Delko, I met some of your family on the plane ride here.

"Oh yeah?"

"Your sister Katy and her daughter Lilly."

"Oh, I see," Eric said.

"She's a cute little girl," Warrick complimented just as the MC walked to the microphone to begin the dinner requesting silence. Shortly after the speeches were given their food was placed in front of them. Even though he was hungry, Warrick had a hard time eating. He couldn't help but continuously replay Nick's message in his head. Nick had sounded tense and anxious and that usually didn't bode well. ---------

Hearing the door to the room she was being held in open Sara scooted up against the wall trying to make herself as small and invisible as possible.

"Ah, look she's afraid of us," one of the kidnappers taunted. Sara just ignored them and tried to think about something else, anything else.

"You ready to find out who we are?" the other man hissed. Wordlessly Sara nodded. Smirking both men pulled off their masks, revealing their faces. Gasping in horror, Sara's fear increased. She knew who her two attackers were and she remembered what they had been arrested for. A sinking feeling filled her heart. They'd voluntarily let her see them, and that could only mean one thing. They were going to kill her. Fresh tears filled Sara's eyes and ran down her cheeks as Aaron moved forward and began violating her all over again. She fought the best she could but eventually he overpowered her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. ------------------

"You mean to tell me it's those SOB's who we put away three years ago for rape that have Sara?" Nick asked incredulously as he talked to Grissom as he drove back to the lab after picking up McDonalds for himself, Catherine and Ella. After giving her daughter one last kiss Catherine had followed Nick and Ella to the Denali and their trip back to the lab.

"That's what the evidence says, Nick."

"What do you want Cath and I to do when we get there?" Nick questioned.

"Catherine's with you?"

"Yeah, Linds convinced her to go back to work. She pointed out that we needed everyone to find Sara," Nick answered.

"That's one smart girl," Grissom commented. "Have Mandy watch Ella, then I want you and Catherine to dig up anything you can on the Carter brothers."

"You got it, Griss," Nick said. "Hey, I'm about to pull into the lab garage and I'll lose you. See you in a bit.

"Bye." Hanging up Nick drove into the garage and parked.

"What does he want us to do?" Catherine asked from the passenger seat.

"Mandy will watch Ella while we dig up anything and everything we can on the Carter brothers. Nodding Catherine got gracefully out of the car and after unbuckling Ella's seatbelt she helped the girl from the car and the three of them headed for the lab. Nick's phone chimed just as he reached the lobby, indicating a message. Pulling it out of his pocket he listened to the message, frowning when he realized he'd missed Warrick's call.

"It's Warrick, I need to call him back. Tell Grissom I'll be there to see what we already know in a minute, will you?" Nick requested making his way to a vacant layout room, closing the door and dialing Warrick's number wishing with all his heart he didn't have to do such a horrible thing. --------------

Everyone was enjoying dessert when Warrick's phone vibrated. Smiling apologetically he pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, Nick," he greeted. Calleigh's eyes lit up when she heard it was her cousin from Texas.

"Tell him I said hi," she whispered.

"Cal says hi," Warrick said into the phone.

"Tell her I say hi back," Nick responded. Warrick did so. "Listen Warrick, I have something to tell you." The knot in the Las Vegas natives stomach tightened even more.

"W-w-what is it?" As Nick started to speak Warrick picked up his glass of tea.

"Earlier today two guys broke into your house and abducted Sara and hurt Lindsey. Ella was unharmed and Lindsey's injuries aren't bad, but we don't know where Sara is. It was the Carter brothers who took her, Rick," Nick said softly. A strangled sound escaped Warrick's lips and his glass slipped from his fingers crashing against his dessert plate shattering on impact. The people at the table turned to the dark skinned man at the distressed cry. Noticing that he appeared to be going into shock, Calleigh reached out and touched his arm.

"Warrick, look at me," she called softly. Slowly Warrick turned and met her green eyes with his shocked devastated ones.

"Can I talk to Nicky?" she requested. Wordlessly he handed her the phone before dropping his head into his hands and starting to cry.

"Nicky, what's going on, sweetie?" she asked gently as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Sar's missing and Lindsey, Catherine's daughter was hurt. Ella's okay, scared, but okay." Calleigh gasped in surprise and with the phone still in her hand she pulled Warrick into a hug while mouthing to the rest of her team what was going on.

"You keep searching for the SOB's, my team and I will make sure Warrick gets back to Vegas as soon as he can," the southern bell promised.

"It doesn't look like it's going to be tonight, though. Look at the storm," Horatio commented. Everyone turned and looked out the window. Horatio was right a violent thunderstorm raged outside the windows, thunder crashing and lightning flashing. The rain was falling so fast visibility was nonexistent.

"Damn," Eric muttered under his breath. Warrick looked up long enough to confirm the fact that there was indeed a storm raging outside before letting his head fall back into his hands.

Realizing it might help Warrick to talk to Ella, Calleigh asked, "Where's Ella? I think it would be good for Warrick to talk to her."

"Hold on, I'll go to the break room one of our lab techs is watching her." Calleigh could hear the sound of a chair scooting back and Nick's footsteps.

"Hey Mandy," he called entering the break room. The fingerprint tech looked up.

"What is it, Nick?"

"I've got someone here who wants to talk to Ella," he announced. Nodding Mandy took the little girls hand and walked her over to Nick.

"Who is it, Unca Nicky?"

"It's your Daddy," Nick answered, handing her the phone. Hearing the phone being transfered from Nick to Ella, Calleigh placed the phone back in Warrick's hand.

"Hi, Daddy," Ella greeted sweetly.

"Hey, Ella, are you okay?" Warrick checked.

"Yeah, I was scared when Mommy was tooked and when I couldn't waked Lindsey, but I'm okay now. I hid in the closet with Mr. Snuggles. Then I called Unca Nicky and he came to get me. I want Mommy, though," she whined.

"I know, baby, I do to. Look, I'm coming home, but the weather is bad so it won't be tonight. You be good for your uncle Nicky, okay?"

"I will, I love you, Daddy."

"I love you to, El-Bell," Warrick said into the phone before handing it back to Calleigh after Nick asked him to.

"Hey Cal, can you do me a favor?" Nick requested.

"I'll try, what is it?"

"Keep an eye on him tonight?"

"Yeah, he'll stay with Horatio and me," she promised. She and Horatio had been having their own discussion about where Warrick would stay.

"Thanks, I've got to go, but I'll keep you posted.

"Okay, Bye, Nicky."

"Bye Cal," Nick said hanging up his phone and blowing out a deep breath. What a day, he thought.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

"The address that there mother lived at is no longer valid. She moved to an assisted living home about seven months ago. A sister who lives in California arranged it," Brass informed Nick over the phone as the Texan walked with Grissom down the hall. Turning he relayed the information to Grissom who frowned.

"Thanks, Brass, keep on working."

"Did you reach Rick?"

"Yeah, a severe storms got him grounded for the night. Horatio and Calleigh will make sure he gets home as soon as he can tomorrow. I've got to go, Hodges is paging me," Nick said, reading his pager.

"Okay, bye Nick."

"Bye, Jim," Nick responded closing his phone.

"Let's see what Hodges has for us," Grissom commented turning and heading for the trace lab. -------------------

"What do you have David?" Grissom asked in a clipped tone.

"Well, hello to you to, Grissom."

"We don't have time for you to suck up," Nick growled.

"The soil found on the carpet contains worms and other insects," the trace expert answered.

"Just like any other soil," Nick mumbled.

"Yes, but this soil also contained a specific kind of fertilizer. It's an exclusive brand and used by the rich and famous."

"Who uses it?" Grissom demanded.

"I've only found two houses that use it; one belongs to a Mike and Virginia Wilson, as in City Council Woman Wilson. The other one is a vacant house. It used to belong to the daughter of the governor but she moved." Nick was about to ask for the address but Hodges beat him to it and handed him a piece of paper sitting in the printer.

"Thank you, David," Grissom said as the two CSI's left the room, Nick dialing Brass as they went. ---------

"Greg, Catherine, we have a possible location," Grissom called as they walked by the layout room the two CSI's were working in. Putting the evidence away as quickly as they could, Greg and Catherine took off after the two guys.

"What? Where? How'd you figure it out?" Greg rattled off.

"We'll explain on the way," Nick said as they piled into the Denali and took off lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Should we tell Warrick?" Catherine questioned. Greg shook his head.

"Greg's right, I don't wanna get his hopes up then have to destroy them," Nick interjected. The strawberry blonde nodded she knew they were right. She just hoped they'd find Sara at the house and that she would be alive and unharmed. -------------------------------------------

The two brothers were sitting in silence staring at Sara as she lay unconscious after her most recent beating and rape. Just then the sound of sirens caught their attention.

"Damn! They found us. We need to move now!" one of the brothers cried. The other man nodded and dragged Sara to her feet causing her to come back to consciousness and cry out in pain.

"Shut up, bitch! We have to move, those damn cops and CSI's found us," he snarled as he dragged her to a door that was hidden in the basement wall and into the tunnel on the other side of it. After being dragged for about five minutes the taller of the two men opened a door to a dark dank room about the size of a prison cell.

"Enjoy your prison," he laughed cruelly before shoving her in and slamming the door. Falling to her knnes Sara started to cry as she heard the lock turn and the two guys take off running.

"Let's get out of here, man," the older brother declared. The younger man nodded as they ran passed the room about a yard before turning and climbing a hill that lead out on an access road where they'd stashed a getaway car just in case. Hopping into the car they took off in a cloud of dust knowing they wouldn't be able to return until the team had left. -------------------------------------

"LVPD!" Brass shouted as he kicked in the door. Officers were doing the same at the back of the house. Within minutes the house was teaming with officer's and CSI's.

"Clear!" Catherine shouted. The others echoed her call.

"Damn it, she's not here," Greg exclaimed.

"She's been here recently, though. Guys come look at this," Nick ordered from the basement. The others came running and stopped at the sight of the blood and evidence left behind.

"They heard us coming and took off," Grissom said.

"What do we do now, Grissom?" Catherine wanted to know.

"We search this house and the surroundings top to bottom. Go over it with a fine tooth comb. Search every nuck and cranny. They can't have gone far. Let's move, we have someone to find."

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Also, here's the link to my story Daisy Petals. Please read and review it as well. Here's the link, just take out the spaces.

http:// www .fanfiction .net/s/5702030/1/Daisy_Petals


	5. Chapter 5

Warrick arrived in Vegas the next morning and immediately got a cab to take him to the lab.

"Hey Mandy, how's Ella?"

"She's sleeping in the break room. Nick said to call him when you got in."

"Okay, I will, thanks for watching her," Warrick answered.

"It's no problem," Mandy called after him as he made his way to the break room to call his best friend and check on his sleeping child. ---------------------

"Stokes," Nick answered.

"Hey Nicky, any luck yet? Where are you anyway?"

"Hold on a sec, Rick," Nick requested. Hearing the other man's name Grissom and the others looked up.

"Should I tell him where we are?" Nick mouthed. Reluctantly Grissom nodded.

"We're at a house they were keeping Sara at."

"Did you find her is she okay?"

"Not yet, but we're still looking," Nick answered.

"I know I can't process the house, but what can I do? I can't just sit here," the African-American man protested. Catherine motioned for Nick to give her the phone.

"Cath wants to talk to you for a second."

"Okay, put her on."

"Hey Rick, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Lindsey is being released today and I can't leave the scene. Can you take my Denali and pick her up? Bring her back to the lab so you can be together when we find Sara."

"Sure I can. How is she?"

"Feeling guilty," Catherine reluctantly admitted.

"Why on earth for?" Warrick wondered.

"Because she thinks it's her fault that Sar's been taken. She keeps wondering what she could have done differently."

"I'll fix that. I'll pick her up. Keep in touch, and Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"Find her, please." His voice broke on the last word.

"We will." -----------------

A soft smile crossed Warrick's tired face when he saw his little girl curled up on the couch. Crossing to her he dropped to his knees and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. The touch caused her to wake up and stare sleepily at him.

"Daddy!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey there, kiddo. How are you?"

"Okay, did Unca Nicky finded Mommy yet?" Her father shook his head sadly.

"No, but everyone on the team is looking very hard for her. They will find her."

"I want Mommy," Ella said sadly.

"I know, I want her to. He guess what?" Warrick exclaimed trying to inject a note of happiness into his voice.

"What?"

"Aunt Catherine asked me to go pick up Lindsey from the hospital, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, then, let's go," he said standing up and grabbing her hand. Five minutes later he'd gotten Ella's booster seat from Nick's Denali and the two of them were settled in Catherine's Denali heading for Desert Palms. ------------------------

"Don't they have another crime scene to go to?" one of the kidnappers complained. The two of them were sitting in a coffee shop across the street from the house where they'd taken Sara.

"I guess they really want to find that bitch," his brother answered.

"What if they find the door in the basement?"

"Shh, don't worry they won't find it," the other man swore. His brother nodded but he was beginning to have doubts.

"You're probably right, hopefully they'll leave soon and we can go back across the street and get her from the tunnel and have some more fun," the older man sneered. The younger one just laughed as he smiled a cruel smile. Just then the waitress came to their table.

"Can I get you gentlemen more coffee?"

"Yes, please." They both answered. Giving them a bright smile she refilled their cups before hurrying behind the counter and into the managers office to make a phone call. It was amazing the conversations you could overhear when you were using the invisible waitress trick.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab this is Judy how can I help you?"

"Yes, I have information about the missing CSI and the men who took her." ------------------------------

"My name is Warrick Brown and I'm from the crime lab and have been authorized to pick up Lindsey Willows she's being discharged today, according to her mother."

"May I have her mother's name and may I see some ID?" the nurse at the nurse's station requested.

"Certainly, here's my ID and her mother's name is Catherine."

"Ah yes, Ms. Willows called and informed us it was okay to allow her daughter to go with you. She's waiting in her room. Here are her discharge papers. If you'll sign them you can take her with you."

"Okay, thank you," Warrick answered signing the papers and heading to the room the nurse pointed to. Reaching out a hand he knocked on the hospital room door.

"Come in," called Lindsey's sweet voice. Opening the door he let Ella walk in ahead of him.

"Lindsey! Daddy and I comed to geted you!"

"Shh, sweetie, this is a hospital. People need there rest because they're sick," Warrick reminded her gently.

"Sorry," the little girl whispered.

"Hey, Uncle Warrick, where's my mom?"

"She's at a house where they thought Sara was. She asked me to pick you up and take you back to the lab with us," he answered. Nodding silently the teenager gathered up her belongings and headed for the door with the other two.

The trip to the lab was silent until Warrick decided to break it.

"Are you okay, Linds?"

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry that she was taken. I wish I could have done something different."

"Hey, listen to me, kiddo. There's nothing you could've done to change what happened. You got DNA from the guy when you scratched him and they were able to identify the two kidnappers. Did anyone tell you that?" Lindsey shook her head.

"No they didn't. I really helped that much with the case?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes you did, sweetheart. Yes you did." --------------------------

"Grissom," answered the graveshift supervisor pulling his phone from his pocket. "What? Where?" he demanded. Everyone was watching his face anxiously. "Thank you, Judy. Call Brass and get him over to the Coffee Cup we'll continue searching here." Hanging up his phone he turned to the rest of his team.

"That was Judy, apparently the kidnappers are in a coffee shop across the street. The waitress overheard them talking about kidnapping Sara and where they're keeping her. They said something about a tunnel," Grissom informed them. Immediately everyone ran for the basement and began searching for the entrance to the tunnel.

"Guys! I think I found it!" Greg shouted. The others ran to the CSI and stared at the door he was pointing at. It was hiden in the wall and they'd missed it first. Turning the knob Greg was surprised to find it unlocked. Drawing their weapons the four CSI's entered the tunnel.

"Either of you got your mag light?" Catherine asked. Nick nodded as he took it from his kit and turned it on. They could hear the sirens as the cops turned them off so they wouldn't alert the kidnappers as they came up on the coffee shop.

"Brass is here," Grissom commented, reading a text Brass just sent him. Moving his light back and forth Nick saw a door a few feet ahead.

"Hey, I think I found where they're keeping Sara." Running to the door he tried to open it but found it locked.

"Sara, can you hear me? It's Nick."

"Nick?" she whispered.

"Yes, it's me. I need to kick the door down, so I need you to scoot back as far as you can, can you do that for me?" Nick requested.

"Yes," she whispered. Taking a couple of steps back Nick swung his foot hitting the door forcefully causing it to splinter on contact. Everyone rushed in the moment the coast was clear and stopped short when they saw Sara curled up in the corner.

"We're all here, Sara," Catherine called softly.

"Ella? Lindsey?" Sara questioned.

"Rick has them at the lab. He got back this morning," Nick answered.

"They okay?"

"Yes they're fine, Linds is a bit banged up, but nothing too bad."

"Let's get you out of here. What do you say?" Catherine suggested.

"Yes, please, wait a minute where are the kidnappers?"

"Brass is arresting them as we speak," Grissom told her. A smile crossed Sara's face for the first time since she'd been taken. Just then voices could be heard upstairs.

"EMTS where are you?"

"We're down here!" Greg called. A couple of minutes later the EMTs reached the small group and loaded Sara on to a stretcher much to her protests.

"Along with any other injuries she's also two months pregnant," Grissom informed them.

"Well let the ER staff know that, any of you riding with us?"

"Nicky, please?" Sara begged.

"Of course I will," Nick answered taking her hand and following the medics and Sara out of the tunnel. --------------------------

"Brown," Warrick said, answering his phone. He and the two kids were sitting in the break room.

"We've got her and the jerks who took her have been arrested," Nick said happily.

"Is she okay?"

"She's pretty banged up and I don't know the extent of her injuries but the medics say she'll be fine," the Texan answered.

"They taking her to Desert Palms?" Warrick asked. Nick nodded before remembering his friend couldn't see him.

"Yeah."

"Okay, the girls and I will be there soon. Tell Sara I love her," Warrick requested.

"You got it, man," Nick answered turning to the woman on the stretcher.

"Warrick and the girls will see you at the hospital and he says to tell you he loves you," Nick relayed.

"Tell him I love him to," Sara said softly.

"I heard her. I've got to go. See you when we get there," Warrick said.

"See you then, Rick," Nick said hanging up his phone and giving one of his best friends a smile.

"Let's go see Mommy and Aunt Sara!" Warrick cried scooping Ella into his arms and putting an arm around Lindsey's shoulders. Both girls cheered and the three of them smiled broadly at the prospect of finally seeing someone they dearly loved.

TBC?

A/n, more to come. R/R!


End file.
